darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mr.Cowhat77/G'day mates (blog re-upload cuz y not)
So...its been like what, weeks, months since I've said anything official on here? Jesus, I really am a lazy twat. Anyways, I have some things to say, as well as an update to make. First off, yes, as some of you are thinking, I have decided to leave this wiki. Maybe even all of wikia because of the shit that it's gonna go through. And knowing that this place, and many others will just fall apart and become forgotten because of this update is another thing. I wanna make it clear, I don't hate this place at all. It's one of the most creative places ever. The fact that someone I knew almost two years ago went on to make this amazing place, and kept it going for this long is mind boggling. And with such a huge fan base full of grand ol' people is another plus. If it wasn't for this place, I would've never met such great people like, Tsun, AYFFR, Midnight, and everyone else here. But, I do have some issues with the wiki and how it functions, which did sorta tipped me off. This isn't meant as a jab or an attack. The main reason I'm leaving is because discord is better imo. So, where to start with my personal flaws. Well, for one, the idea that, in order for new characters to be added, the group first has to travel to a new place is sorta a weird thing. I mean, I get where y'all are coming from, but it takes way too much time for the group to move on. Plus, the people who additioned would've probably left by then. Next, uh.. That's really all I can think of. I'm not an asshole okay? I personally respect what blade has done, it is incredible how big this thing has become. It still blows my mind to this day that after a few months that blade was able to set all this up. It just amazing. Now this is the part where I talk about some people and characters that I like or something. To blade: holy shit this was a ride, eh? I still can't get over the fact that you did all this in such short time. I'm so proud. To ARFFR: I apologize for the trouble that I caused and issues that I've created. It was never my intent to do such harm and I hope we can still be friends. Maybe this'll make your job easier? I dunno. To Tsun: I'm personally sorry that I've annoyed you to death and personally happy that I've got to meet you. Your really funny, kind, and helped my through some much. Thank you. And for everyone else: I wish I could name you all out but that would take days. You are all my friends and I am so happy that you've all tolerated me for this long. It's been a wild ride, and I'm happy to have come on this adventure. So, how to wrap things up... Honestly I think that's it. My story ends. But, I've you still want to stay in touch with me, there is a way. Over all this time, ive become more adapted to discord, and so can you. This is my name and IP thingy or whateve: HatMaster777 #9524 Punch this into discord somewhere, give me the heads up about who you are, and we can continue talking from there. So, to end everything off, I'm so happy to have come all this way with everyone. It's been something that I've enjoyed. And, even if I wasn't able to join the RP, it was still fun fantasizing and coming up with weird stuff with you all. And hope you all feel the same. So, from the bottom of my heart, I wish you all the best of luck for the future, and a plesent goodbye. Thank you all, and I'll catch you all on the flip side. -Cowhat Category:Blog posts